Forum:Navigation Boxes
I'm in a bit of an editing feud right now with User:Christopherlin12. I'm trying to add some navigation templates to the bottom of the page on several articles, and instead he is simply systematically removing them and treating my edits to add that element to this wiki as common vandalism. While a prolific contributor to this wiki, he isn't an administrator and it is for this reason I'm taking this issue to the greater community.... at least hoping that somebody will pay attention. My question to those on this wiki reading this, do you think the idea of navigation templates to click between related articles is a good thing or not? Usually when I add things to other wiki projects it is welcomed with open arms and considered one of those things that will add "spit & polish" to a wiki to make it look more professional, and is usually welcomed and even encouraged. Indeed this is the first time I've seen blatant opposition to the concept. I'll admit that we need to update the CSS sheets to make these templates look nicer (or tweak the base template if we aren't going to use CSS sheets to keep the Wikia themes from influencing the look of the nav boxes). At the moment they do look ugly, but that is something that can be fixed. I would do more myself, but I need admin rights or the cooperation of one of the admins on this project to get that working. It was something I was eventually going to get around to seeking out, but if these are simply going to be deleted from all of the pages I might add these templates onto, I really don't care to put any more effort in that direction. I'm hoping this is either a misunderstanding, or that I'm dealing with a troll here. Either way, I need some other support here for this idea or I will throw in the towel and say goodbye to this wiki too. At least a good explanation and defense for why they shouldn't be here other than "THAT IS TOTALLY USELESS" (as was said on my talk page, cap lock included). --Robert Horning 13:42, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I support your idea, but it sure looks ugly right now. Here is the link of the most active admin: User:-xKevin- yo dude is you need some help you could ask me. I'll help you fix it. (^^,)y 20:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) By D.A.V.E. Talk Backyard Monsters 14:07,12/1/2011 How about a mini-version of the portal for a navigation template? So people can navigate through different types (ex. Building page to monster page, instead of just navigating to same page types) And maybe remove the text to save space? Hovering over the image shows the name. -xKevin- 04:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Robert, You may not have noticed, but I have offered you a position as an admin just to give you some extra space to work out your templates. I like your work and I hope you want to continue to put your template skills to good use here. You could try to reproduce a mini portal. The original portal code is provided by Tierrie from the Dragon Age wikia (some explanation here). So you will have to be careful with what you're using the code for. At the moment, I give you carte blanche on the templates. Don't forget to react to the request I posted on your talk page! ~ MHLut 18:52, December 16, 2011 (UTC)